First Time Collection
by adstyle17
Summary: This is a series of snippets from my current/previous stories showing explicitly the first time sexual encounters between Hermione and her female pairing. All femslash, explicit content. Updates to come after main story completion.
1. Chapter 1

Not a chapter, just a more in depth summary.

This is a series of snippets from my current/previous stories showing explicitly the first time sexual encounters between Hermione and her female pairing. This discludes my one shot because obviously that in itself was the first time encounter and I don't have anything to add to it. The updates will go in the order that my stories get completed, so you can expect my only completed Fanfic up real soon. The other updates will have to wait until I finish the main stories. This will be explicit content but also in character and in my writing style of that specific original story. The snippets won't be all about the sex either but if the sex is what you're looking for I won't disappoint on that part. You don't necessarily need to have read the story the pairings are from as they will all be cut off from any actual plot development, the plot will be referenced though so for context you might want to check the original stories out.

I think that is everything I needed to clean up. If you have any questions do leave a review and I will reply, if you're a guest I will answer your questions on the following update.

Caring for Cho snippet will be up within days, I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

First Time Collection: Hermione/Cho (Caring for Cho **Spoilers included** )

They watched the moon with the same intensity that it shone back upon them. The light danced off each other's eyes as they stared back in a contented silence. Hermione's dazzling smile made the moonshine equivalent. And Cho was caught between staring at her partner's beautiful, awed expression and the astonishing sight of a calm, clear winter's night in the background of a hustling, bustling castle full of dreams and aspiration. Hermione always won in the end though.

The couple were sitting atop a slope on a hillside, blessed with a generous amount of clear space in which trees only bordered their view rather than obstructed it. It is a common place for alone time with them. Cho sitting back against a tree with Hermione sat between the space between her legs, leaning into Cho's body like a lounge chair. They don't get much of it and after the ordeal they had been through lately, suffering Harry's obsessed stalking of another Hogwarts student, Ron whining about how he will perform in his first Gryffindor Quidditch match and Lavender Brown's squeaky annoying voice telling Hermione how much he would be perfect for Gryffindor's new keeper. And Cho swore that if she saw Cormac McClaggen make one more wink in her girlfriend's direction, his eyebrows will be incinerated and the ash would be forcibly fed to him.

Cho missed out on Head Girl in her final year so any alone time would have to be improvised. And Cho never begrudged herself a nice broom ride with her girlfriend, and her girlfriend in return wouldn't either since she had grown used to the safety of Cho's arms around her as they flew confidently together in the air.

You may be surprised to know that silence can say a lot more than words can when all you really want is each other alone.

Cho momentarily took her eyes away from the two gorgeous views in front of her and buried her nose into the mane of hair belonging to one of those views. Hermione blinked for the first time in recent memory and the smile grew with warmth. "You're missing it." She told her in a sing-song voice.

"Sorry. I just have to smell that shampoo again, it smells incredible." Cho replied.

"Coconut and walnut. The same fragrances I use every day."

"Did I mention they are my favourite nuts?"

"You might've done." Hermione said shifting her head to kiss underneath her chin. "Do you wanna head back?"

"No." Cho responded immediately. "We can stay a bit longer."

"As you command." Hermione cheekily conceded. "At least it keeps you a good distance away from...Romilda Vane." The name came like venom off Hermione's tongue.

"Hey. You know I have enough self-respect to stay away from sluts like that, not to mention my undying loyalty to you. Just cos she can't get Harry she's pining to the next popular seeker in school, and seeing as she has tried and failed to bang all the seekers apart from me, let alone the only girl seeker, I know exactly what she wants out of me. I wouldn't do that to myself or you, she is my version of your McClaggen." Cho grills her.

"I wasn't questioning you Cho, I know you love me." Hermione reassured her.

Cho kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms tighter on Hermione. "It will be a year soon."

"Is that it? I wouldn't believe you if I didn't already know it to be true." Hermione answered.

"I take it that's a positive not a negative."

"You have no idea." Hermione immediately followed-up this statement by connecting their lips tenderly. Cho quickly returned it and a whole bunch of minutes are forgotten in favour of each others sweet mouth and tongue. They forgot their thoughts and substitute them for their touches over clothed skin.

They didn't even realise until after they had finally separated for breath that their positions have changed. Hermione was no longer lounging backwards into Cho and was instead laying on her side and over Cho, with her outer leg crossed over Cho's lap. Cho was also much more slouched than before. Cho was holding Hermione with a hand at each waist whilst Hermione's left laid lazily across Cho's mid-riff and her right cupped the back of her neck.

The couple's eyes flickered over each other's face, always inevitably meeting again. Hermione broke the serenity with a powerful conviction. "I love you Cho."

"I love you too." Cho responded. 'Way more than Ronald Weasley thinks he loves you' she adds internally.

"I know we haven't seen much of each other this week, and we are not used to not seeing each other a lot. With all the hormones there are this year and the cringe-worthy teenage relationship issues, it's easy for something decent that me and you have, to seem like it's losing its relevance. But it isn't, I love you right now more than I ever have before. I can see the looks you give to Cormac, and that shy Hufflepuff guy in the library, and Ron…" Cho's eyes shot up, probably to deny the accusation but she didn't know because she got lost in her loving eyes. "Yes, I can see the looks you give him as well. And he's a friend and nothing more. Yes, I have noticed his generous mood as of late but I doubt it's for the reason you are thinking…" Cho physically refrained from rolling her eyes, knowing full well that he himself knows that Cho was thinking completely sense. "...But even if it was, it wouldn't make a difference. He knows I'm with you, he knows I love you. Everyone should know it. And I can see your eyes when you see me with him. There is obviously anger and jealousy, but there is sadness too. You think I'm slipping away but I'm not. I'm here for good. And to prove it...I will give myself to you, all of myself."

Hermione kissed her on the mouth. "Every."

Hermione kissed her on the chin. "Last".

Hermione's hand rested on her thigh and groin area. "Part."

Cho lightly gasped. She looked pointedly down at Hermione's hand. "Do you mean…?" She trailed off.

Hermione nodded. "I've been ready a while. Just haven't had the opportunity to get you alone and tell you. It's why I jumped at the chance to come here again with you, for normal alone time of course and to tell you...that you are my one and only, there's no one else I ever see myself being with than you. This is not a desperate plea to convince you I love you, it's a reward for sticking with me so long and loving me with the intensity you do. Please...I want to."

Cho nodded back. "If you're ready and are sure, then I will gladly...make you mine. Fully and forever."

Hermione kissed her passionately once more. She repositioned and straddled herself onto Cho's lap. Hermione leaned her upper body forward so they could kiss at will and she could express her eagerness properly. Cho's hands touch the skin just at the border of her shirt, she runs her finger under and up her shirt, scouting the skin of her waist.

Hermione disconnected her lips from Cho's to kiss and suck at her neck. Cho switched from two fingers to all five and her hand rubbing up and down her slim figured torso,pushing her shirt up to show the entire abdomen.

Hermione put a finger to Cho's lips and retracted back so she was riding her waist. Unbuttoned to the third and impatiently pulled the shirt over her head and hair. Hermione was left in a pale pink cotton bra that accentuated her B-cup mounds, perky and pointy nips peaked through the fabric. She was silhouetted by the moonlight, confirming its acceptance that Hermione was more beautiful. Cho wasted no time and sat up to kiss between the valley and trailed kisses upward until they met Hermione's jaw. Hermione didn't give her much advantage though as she pushed her lover's shoulders back and pinned them against the tree, Cho's arms incapacitated of their own free will. Hermione released one hand to place a finger back to her own lips, Hermione wanted her silent and still.

Hermione released both shoulders and impatiently tugged at Cho's buttons, ripping a few from it's stitches. When all buttons were removed or outright destroyed Hermione forcibly pushed the rest of the material so that Cho's shoulders were the only thing keeping the shirt on.

Cho's A-cup breasts were shown and the girl started reddening quick, her eyes lost her heated gaze and sadness crept in. Hermione came out of her lustful stupor and cupped her girlfriends face gently. "What's wrong?"

"Just...Just…" Cho wasn't meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Do you want to stop?" Hermione asked. "Is it me? Am I being too rough?"

"No. You're great... It's me."

"Are you not ready?" Hermione gasped, shaming herself for putting her own urges onto Cho. She did say she was ok to go but maybe she didn't want to tell Hermione the truth because she was so eager.

"It's not that I'm not ready, it's...seeing my chest compared to yours, it brings back memories I don't want to think about." Cho begun to explain.

"My boobs are bringing up bad memories?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Not yours. Mine."

" _Your_ boobs bring back bad memories?" Hermione asked still confused.

Cho met Hermione's eyes. "Memories of them."

Hermione also adopted Cho's sad expression after realising whom she was referring. "What did they say?"

"Look at me, small chest of no substance whatsoever, they told me many times when I asked why they were so cruel that as long as I have a flat chest they treated me as a boy, in absolutely anything including no holding back on beatings. I actually wished to myself every birthday if I could have...You know, a growth spurt just for these." She indicated downwards. "It never happened though clearly."

Hermione swallowed and announced. "Well, I think you're beautiful as you are. I wouldn't change a thing. And they got their comeuppance, we saw to that."

"Cedric said the same thing, but _you_ said it better." Cho smiled at her, not letting her tragic previous life get in the way of this current moment.

"With the greatest of respect, I say let's find out what else I'm better at." And bang, the newfound sexual predator was back. Hermione clutched at Cho's bra-covered breasts, tensing and flexing her grip systematically. Hermione spent several seconds there whilst Cho watched unmoving. The bra cups were then slid up and over the petite mounds and Hermione's mouth lavished them, switching every few seconds. Her nipples were plucked and licked, Cho just moaned and let her eyes droop.

Hermione's mouth enclosed the whole nip and areola of Cho's right breast, her lips were curved into a smirk as her eyes stared saucily at Cho. She continued this on her left whilst Cho's mouth was sculpted in a permanent O shape, before leaving a small nibble on the tip and traced a random pattern of kisses down her body.

Hermione was soon completely off of Cho, laying on the thankfully dry grass between her legs, the green blades rubbing against smooth, bare skin. Hermione teased with the top of Cho's trousers, pulling at it before quickly releasing it and hearing the slap against skin. She soon swapped tactic and guided one hand to the V of Cho's thigh rubbing and squeezing through cotton polyester. Cho cried out once before returning to her silence, Hermione pinched her labia as a small punishment. Cho fidgeted but remained silent. Hermione smiled.

Hermione's most forgotten but still busy fingers stopped playing at the top of her trousers and quickly tugged the clasp open and slid the legs of the trousers down. Hermione tugged and tugged until the trousers trapped Cho's knees. Hermione dexterously stroked her through the black lace and Cho had to bite her tongue from crying out, she couldn't however stop herself saying. "God Hermione, how can you be this good whilst having no experience?"

"I'm discovering myself at the same rate that you are. I'm quite surprised at myself, and proud too. I guess this just comes naturally...for me." She accompanied the ending of that statement with a slow, purposeful stroke over Cho's love button with the pad of her thumb.

Cho screamed. "Natural born talent indeed."

Hermione could feel the moisture through the panties and slowly dips her fingertip under the front of the underwear and lightly pulls. The sound of juices unsticking the garment from Cho's love canal sent a similar tingle down Hermione's body. Her fingertip turned into two and Hermione ran them up and down the length of the slit, from hood to hole. Cho writhed and moaned whilst Hermione kept her just out of reach of satisfaction.

"Hermione" Cho begged.

"I want silence first."

"Babe, that just isn't possible." Cho weeped.

"Silence to start with then, if you're good I will let you make noise. But I don't want screaming." Hermione tickled the labia again. "But silence first."

Cho concentrated intensely on making no sound beside heavy breathing, and Hermione surely wouldn't begrudge her that. Breathing was acceptable for Hermione and she proved it by stretching her lower lips open. Then without warning Hermione brought her face hurtling down and takes one large suck between her lips.

Cho's eyes hit the back of her skull but she somehow just maintained her silence. Hermione smirked in mid-suck and lapped at the opening a few times before repeating the sequence again and again.

What Cho was lacking in noise, she gained with movement. Her body squirmed in pleasure, fisting Hermione's curly locks and pressing her nose in deeper.

Hermione's inexperience showed when it was obvious licking and sucking her labia was the only moves she had in pleasing a girl with her tongue, but her vigour and determination made all the difference. Cho had felt two contrasting styles between Cedric and Hermione. Gentle and coercing versus passionate and enthusiastic. Cho doesn't like making comparisons, especially with a department that she herself hadn't experienced much herself. However bias it was though, the truth was still the truth, Hermione's style was better.

Hermione wrapped her arms under and round Cho's hips, her hands splayed over the skin of her belly. Hermione dug her tongue deeper into Cho's folds, using the point of her tongue to dig and stretch Cho open. Cho's fight against the blissful moans had reached it's most overwhelming stage, the moans only just being converted in small, choked grumbles. It didn't sound attractive but Cho and Hermione couldn't care less.

Hermione kept her onslaught going, getting her own fetishes satisfied before allowing Cho to release. Why was Cho being silent during sex a fantasy of hers? Hermione estimated it towards the fact if Cho was silent it made it easier to play the whole scenario out in slow motion. The moment felt longer, slower, more stretched. Hermione wanted to experience her first time as long as she could, and she found silence to be an unconventional aid in doing that.

But Hermione eventually wanted to move things on so she did the only thing she knew would get Cho to orgasm quickly. She moved her mouth up to Cho's clitoris and took a mighty long suck whilst her fingers moved up to pinch her nipples.

Cho had done a herculean job of fighting the pleasure enough to remain mute, but she _was_ human and humans can only receive a certain amount of pleasure before they are forced to release. And man did Cho release it.

Cho shrieked once and after the barrier had been breached, a tsunami of noises blared out. Cho bucked so violently that she was inadvertently bashing her head back against the tree bark. She wrapped her legs loosely round Hermione's head so that Hermione could not pull away but wasn't being crushed either.

Hermione was far from pulling away, advancing towards twiddling and twisting her partner's nipples. Cho's moans turned to screeches. "Ahhhh! Mmmm, Oh Merlin! Oh, Hermione! HermIONE! I'M GONNA...AHHH! HERMIONE!"

Cho's orgasm had evidently hit and Hermione felt euphoric at being the one to make her climax so heavily. Though it sounded like Cho felt much more euphoric right then.

Hermione stopped her assault but did not move any part of her body, lips still buried in Cho's mound and fingers still clutching her breasts. Cho's cries settled down, her muscles relaxed and her writhing came to a steady decrease. Hermione only moved up and away from Cho when her body was fully stable and under control.

Cho opened her eyes and they instantly met Hermione's happy ones. Cho grinned and let her head lull to the side. "As great as that was, never make me keep silent again. That was torture."

"Don't worry. Just a one time thing I promise." Hermione replied before leaning in and sealing her lips with Cho's. Cho pulled away from the kiss and said. "Is that really what I taste like? I should eat dessert even more in future."

Hermione saucily answered with. "You _were_ my dessert."

Cho's fingers went wandering to Hermione's bra, running along the lining. "Can the chef ever repay the waitress for her service?"

"I can think of something." Hermione firmly held Cho's hands against her, making her girlfriend grope and massage her breasts over her cups. Hermione moved her lower body so it hovered back over Cho's hips.

Cho sat up again and planted light kisses between Hermione's cleavage, squashing the fleshy globes against her cheeks. Hermione chuckled at the playfulness. Cho pushed Hermione back slightly so she was kneeling and Cho could come level with Hermione. Cho's face remained an inch or so away from Hermione's, her eyes staring in admiration into Hermione's.

Hermione didn't even realise that Cho's hands were at her back until she felt them unclasping her bra. Cho simply detached the clasps and flicked her straps away. Hermione let the bra straps slip and fall over her shoulders and down her arms, opening up the cups briefly, before dropping entirely onto Cho's laps.

Hermione's pinkish white skin almost had Cho salivating. She returned her hands to the bare flesh and, like a child feeling an expensive piece of china, delicately stroked them. Hermione let her amusement show when she told her. "They won't break you know."

Cho immediately responded to this by wrapping her arms round the back of Hermione, orally having her way with Hermione's breasts. Hermione positioned both her legs either side of Cho's right leg so she could grind her centre erotically on her knee cap.

Cho gripped Hermione's left breast whilst suckling as much of Hermione's right nipple and areola as she could fit in her mouth. Cho then dropped both hands and harshly began tugging at Hermione's trousers. Cho quickly undid the clasp and pulled them down. Hermione gave her cooperation in removing the trousers all whilst making sure Cho's mouth stayed where it was at Hermione's breast.

Cho briefly disengaged her mouth and removed the obstacle trapping her legs and her knickers. She then raised Hermione up slightly and pulls her underwear over her bum. Cho groped the new naked asset, arguably Cho's favourite, and pulled her cheeks apart.

Hermione kissed and suckled at Cho's neck, letting her girlfriend explore. Then, with a playful smack at Cho's hand, removed the rest of the underwear. Both were now completely naked, discluding their footwear.

Cho stopped the passion and pleasure for a brief second so she could seriously look Hermione in the eye. "So that we are clear, you want to lose your virginity to me right here in the dirty Forbidden Forest, with a number of creatures magical and non possibly looking in, with no clothes on or privacy spells, on a school night wher-"

"Cho." Hermione butted in.

"Yes, Hermione."

"Shut up and fuck me."

Cho gaped dumbstruck for a long time at Hermione who blushed at her language whilst feeling proud at the same time. Cho managed to unfreeze her facial expression, but only at a slow speed. Finding her speech ability, she attempted to speak. "Ahuh. That...was unexpected. I never thought...you...could speak that way. But-"

"What did I just say? You can't have forgotten, as you so rightly say I don't speak that way normally so how could you possibly forget?" Hermione pretended to scold her. "I said shut _up,_ and _fuck me."_

Cho kissed her deeply. "Sure thing, whatever you say."

Hermione aided her by guiding her hand to her core, allowing her juices to soak Cho's palm. Hermione let her go and gyrated erotically on her open hand until she felt Cho's fingers finally respond. Cho's fingers travelled around Hermione's core with curiosity, receiving small short gasps for her efforts. Cho moved forwards so that her own core rubbed against Hermione's thigh, gyrating on it just as enthusiastically.

Cho brushed Hermione's clit with her thumb and a much louder gasp came out of Hermione's lungs. Cho eventually fiddled Hermione's slit until she was practically gushing, and then she positioned her middle finger, straight and true, at Hermione's hole.

Hermione's gasps got increasingly loud and were held for longer as Cho's finger excruciatingly slowly sank into Hermione. Cho slid in until her maidenhead pressed snugly against her tip. Cho kept it still whilst she met Hermione's eyes again. "Should I-"

Hermione was bracing herself, regulating her breathing. She was able to interpret what Cho was about to say and interrupted with. "No. I will. Stay like that and I'll do it when I'm ready. Ok."

"Of course. In your own time." Cho replied.

Hermione wiggled a little as she repositioned, raising her body off the ground to add more weight. She gripped the wrist that the finger inside her rooted from, checking it was strong enough and at the right angle to penetrate. Hermione quickly opened her eyes and pecked Cho on the lips. "For you."

Hermione descended further on Cho's finger,putting all her body weight into Cho's sturdy hand. The membrane inside her stretched and eventually split open as it excepted Cho's finger all the way to the third knuckle. Hermione whimpered but soon took heavy breaths to recover. Cho's other fingers felt slightly uncomfortable having to be bent on their joints so the middle finger could penetrate Hermione's tunnel as far as it could go.

"You ok Hermione."

"Never better." She calmly replied. "You can carry on now."

Cho built a slow rhythm, pumping upwards. Hermione copied her movements, rising and lowering. Hermione moaned again clutching the now pink-stained finger. Cho resumed her gyrations on Hermione's thigh.

They built up a parallel pace and worked in perfect synchronization. Cho would thrust up into Hermione, Hermione would then lower herself whilst Cho slid down Hermione's thigh. Cho continued the process by sliding out of Hermione's hole whilst Hermione raised herself up, Cho sliding back up Hermione's thigh.

The process was repeated many times over, with the only thing changing being the speed and volume of the act. Cho's finger was soon a blur, Hermione's rear was slapping and whacking at Cho's hand and her own legs as she bounced up and down, and Cho was riding her lover's thigh like a cowboy riding a crazed bull.

Despite the temperature being close to freezing, the girls had now full out started to sweat. The air around them seemed to warmed by their sexually-influenced body warmth. Both girls locked lips and sealed off each other's cries and moans, their tongues battled.

Hermione suddenly pulled out from the kiss and leant back, arching her back and flicking her head backwards on her shoulders. Her new position gave Cho more room and whilst she pumped she could play with Hermione's clit freely. Cho did however lose her position on Hermione's thigh but the brunette more than made up for it, hammering into Cho with two whole fingers.

Cho followed the girl's lead and inserted a second finger. Hermione would never have gotten off to one finger, despite how pleasurable it was. It took her sensitive clitoris being manipulated to take her pleasure to the brink and the insertion of the second finger brought the hammering blow to her stamina.

Hermione released a loud and lengthy moan that Cho wouldn't believe was possible to hold considering how much air it took. Hermione had broken a lot of expectations today, what was one more. Hermione's moan turned into a scream as the orgasm peaked. Cho pulled Hermione back to her, letting her clutch to her back as the orgasm plowed through her. Hermione's front was mashed up against Cho's who managed to subdue her own orgasm long enough to allow Hermione's to diminish.

Hermione soon brought her cries to a finish and as soon as she had recovered enough energy she began thrusting into Cho again. Cho wasn't too far from orgasm as it was, soon it wasn't long before she too was crying and moaning into Hermione's neck. Hermione had fully recovered from her orgasm by the time Cho's finished.

Hermione relaxed into Cho and turned on her side, her head dropped to just above Cho's right breast. Cho rested her cheek on top, clutching Hermione tightly to her.

They snuggled together in silence, both embracing the moment with relief and tranquility. When their bodies cooled to a more neutral temperature, the cold soon started impacting on them. Shivering a little Cho told Hermione. "We should be heading back, we'll catch our death out here."

"If I died right now...I would die a happy girl." Hermione responded, reluctant to release Cho any time soon.

"As lovely as that sounds, I don't quite want that possibility to happen yet...If ever. So I think it's time to go." Cho urged.

Hermione huffed, pulling away. "Fine, but I demand we continue this hug back at the castle."

"It's the topmost priority on my list." Cho insisted, pulling the girl by the wrist to her feet. "Dress quickly and I'll ride us back."

Hermione made a point by deliberately skipping putting on her underwear to put on her trousers and shirt. Hermione stuck her chin up at Cho's raised eyebrow. Cho redressed fully to Hermione's annoyance and impatience. Cho took Hermione's underwear and stuffed them in her trouser pocket, shrinking them in the process. "Ready?"

"Like five minutes ago. Now get the broom so we can get back." Hermione bossily ordered.

Cho intertwined her hand with Hermione's and was about to tug her away. Hermione surprised her by pulling Cho in and kissing her sweetly. "I love you."

"As do I." Cho replied. "You that is"

"Now are we going to stop the angered looks?" Hermione smiled knowingly.

"Absolutely not. Only _I_ am allowed to ogle you." Cho confidently replied. "But you have proven to me that I'm stupid and I know nothing will happen from any of it."

"That's what I was looking for. Come on, let's head back."

* * *

Cho and Hermione didn't take two steps into Hogwarts before they were almost mowed down by an excitable Ron Weasley.

"Hermione, where have you been? Everyone's been worried sick."

Cho internally called BS. She let every one of their friends know where they were before they went to their alone time, it was clear only Ronald had been "worried sick".

"I told you Ron, me and Cho wanted to have alone time." Hermione calmly answered.

"Really? Well, at least you're safe. Where did you go?" Ron asked.

Cho responded this time. "A nice quiet spot in the Forbidden Forest." It was inevitable he would have a problem with it, after all it is "Forbidden", but even if she had said a moonlight dinner in Paris he would find something wrong with it.

"The Forbidden Forest, that's way too dangerous to be at night, what if Herm-...You both got hurt?" Ron salvaged.

"Dear Ron, I think I've had more than my fair share of run-ins with creatures of the forest. Have you finished your potions homework yet?" Hermione said, changing the topic.

"Almost. I just don't know how to conclude it." Ron replied with a fake disappointment tone. Cho gritted her teeth at the deliberate manipulation but Hermione completely missed it.

"Just summarise what you've already wrote in the rest of the essay, conclude your opinion on the effectiveness of the potion and job done." Hermione told him.

"Can't you help me, you can word it better?"

Hermione looked at Cho. "We sort of had plans Ron."

"It won't take five minutes, please."

Cho could literally feel Hermione's resolve eroding away so Cho made it easier for her, despite wanting to spill his guts upon the floor. "Go on. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But…"

"It's late anyway, you have to head back to your dormitory before curfew. It will be fine Hermione." Cho encouraged over her inner frustration.

Hermione hugged Cho, wishing her a goodnight and a promise to see her in the morning. She pecked Cho on the cheek and joined Ron as he accompanied her down the corridor. He had unmistakable gloat in his eyes when he looked back at Cho and he moved over that ever so closer to Hermione as he walked.

Cho grew sad as she stared down the corridor. That break from paranoia did not last long at all.

 **End.**

 **An: As I wrote this it became more of an added scene than a disconnected oneshot with storyline influences. Looking back on the original story I didn't quite capture the mind process Cho was going through during sixth year as those who have read it know I only covered a small amount of that year. So this is in fact a filler with scenes of a sexual nature. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway, it took a while to write surprisingly.**

 **I apologize if the boob sizes are wrong in here from the original (if I ever mentioned it), I haven't updated myself with the details of the story in a while.**

 **Next oneshot will most likely be CTB but that is a bit of a distance away, and that's the closest to finishing out of my other three uncompleted stories. Luna/Hermione.**


End file.
